-Tolerancia-
by Zeruda-no-Hime
Summary: Hasta que punto llegara Link de soportar a Midna? su sarcasmo, su molestia, su ego... Terminar esta aventura sera cansado para nuestro héroe... Link tiene tolerancia, es manso, sin embargo también tiene sus limites.
1. Prologo: Cuando Lobo

Zeruda: Bueno, como ya no me dejaba de molestar Link TP con, "hazme un fic"  
>Link TP: es que me sentí ignorado por ti, mi bella princesa.<br>Zeruda: Link… sabes yo…  
>Lana: HEEEEY…. Aquí solo el ZeLink… se que dirás que Ike.<br>Zeruda: eso era lo que iba a decir.  
>Link TP: 7-7 Ike?<br>Zeruda: SII!  
>Lana: eso es bajo Zeruda-chan 7o7<br>Link TP: I KE?... jajaja  
>Ike: no te burles idiota.<br>Lana: Hola chicos, soy la ayudante de Zeruda de ahora en adelante… la ayudare a algunas cosas… como ortografía, cronología y más porque de TP no recuerda nada… *guiña un ojo*  
>*Zeruda mirando a Ike*<br>Ike: yo dese un smash… ósea fic de smash conmigo… y comida *le brillan los ojos*

Aclaraciones:  
>-Los personajes son propiedad de NINTENDO y los creadores de la saga Zelda.<br>_-cursiva es pensamiento.  
><em>**-negritas = diálogos de la ayudante.  
><strong>_**-negritas con cursiva es importante**_  
>-Subrayado entre "diagonales" = Lugares /

Zeruda: ¡Advertencia! HAY SPOILERS, no me hare responsable… todo esto es a visión de Link y me gusta la nikku... ya pueden continuar.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tolerancia-<strong>

Prologo…

-no es verdad… esto – sentí algo de miedo y sorpresa, jamás había visto algo igual.

De un segundo al otro sentí como si me tragara esa extraña pared negra, aquella mano que me apretó con fuerza al jalarme….

-S-S-UELTAME… - dije con miedo y nerviosismo.

Trate de zafarme pero todos mis intentos eran en vano. Era tan espantoso, de color negro y con unas extrañas marcas color rojo en todo su cuerpo, no sé si lo que veía era una cara o una máscara de algún tipo… caminaba encorvado, pareciese como si me hubiese mirado… movía lo que sea que tenia por cabeza examinando mi cuerpo… atrás tenía un tipo de cabello… para mi sorpresa este comenzó a mirar mi mano izquierda… una extraña luz salió del dorso de mi mano…

-T-TE LO ADVIERTO… S-SUELTAME – entonces esta relució a tal grado encegueciendo a aquella aterradora figura, haciendo que retrocediera. Esta con gran fuerza me lanzo, yo caí boca abajo. Trate de pararme, observe todo a mi alrededor se veía diferente, muy tétrico… pero de repente una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, era caliente… sentí que mi cabeza reventaría… cada vez invadía mas mis sentidos, cagándome de pensar que fuese real… se veía como un sueño. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad increíblemente alta, la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo era tal como la que seguramente mi yegua, Epona, sentía. Esa luz seguía reluciendo cada vez más y al final…

-estoy muerto – pensé – no… yo me desmaye – seguía obscuro…no podía ver nada – todo… será un mal sueño… ¿tendré que despertar a trabajar a la granja? ¿Hyrule…? ¿Los regalos?

En un momento sentí como mis ojos se abrían lentamente… todo a mi alrededor era diferente, desconocido.

_-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?_ – Luego me mire… definitivamente no era yo - _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esta cadena?_ – no sabía que había pasado. Observe todo y parecía una cárcel, más bien con la forma que tenia parecía perrera…

Intente llamar la atención de alguien, pero estaba solo… Mordí un poco la cadena – _Estas estúpida porquería… ¿por qué estoy encerrado?... mas importante… ¿Por qué…?_ – pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados por alguien. – _¿Quién anda a…?_ –Ni siquiera podía hablar para preguntar quién andaba ahí.

De la obscuridad aquella chica… no, no tenía ni idea de lo que parecía… me miraba de manera penetrante… no dejaba de hacerlo, solo observaba… luego de unos segundos reacciono.

Sonrió un poco, demasiado diría yo, movió su cabeza hacia adelante y luego saldo para ponerse del otro lado, donde estaban los barrotes.

**-¡Por fin te encuentro! –** Dijo con algo de alegría en su rostro **– ¡Huy, qué mieeeeeeeeedo…!**

-¿¡Quien…!? – lo había olvidado… no podía ni hablar. Como lo más natural del mundo comenzó a salir de mi boca, ahora hocico unos sonidos… un gruñido de molestia…

**-Ji, ji, ji… ¿Te parece bonito gruñirme como un perro rabioso? – **Solo se quedo observándome con su gran sonrisa **–pues es una pena – **Esta se cruzo de brazos –** Porque pensaba ayudarte… si te portabas bien.**

De manera que no tenía otra opción tome compostura y deje de gruñir. Eso afecto directamente a mi dignidad…

**-Ji, ji, ji así me gusta, los hylians debéis de ser obedientes, ¿no crees? –**Se burlaba como si fuese graciosos, y tal vez lo era, para ella –**Aunque, claro, tú ya no eres hylian… -**como si nada toco la parte baja de mi hocico y la aventaba hacia arriba con cierta rudeza, eso me enfureció y no dude en tratar de morderla, pero con un ligero movimiento escapo de la mordida.

-**Pórtate bien y no me muerdas, anda**. – la mire con desprecio. No podía creer que fuera tan despiadada.

De sus manos salió un tipo de energía mágica, ambas manos parecían producirla, luego está la aventó a los grilletes que me mantenían unidos al suelo. Me sorprendí mucho y pensé que una pata me faltaría después de eso, sorprendentemente no fue así.

**-Ji, ji, ji. ¿Sorprendido? –**Salió de la nada delante de mí.** – ¿A que te gustaría saber dónde estamos, lobito? **–esta retrocedió, de forma extraña salió de la jaula, como si se hubiese tele-transportado.

-_¡Espera! – _Para que lo intentaba, de todos modos no me escucharía.

-**Te lo digo si eres capaz de llagar hasta aquí. ¡Ji, ji, ji! –**me saludo con su pequeña mano y luego bostezo, como si todo fuese tranquilidad, claro, para ella o eso sí…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí el primer capítulo x_x más bien prologo, y sé que es largo el juego, así que será muy largo el fic, pero más rápido, está adaptado a TP… pero con algunas cosas que no se vieron ewe en el juego. Creo que me inspire un poco luego de jugarlo de nuevo, en tanto tiempo je, je.<p>

Zeruda: FELIZ TP?  
>Link TP: mucho *llora de emoción*<br>Lana: Link… no seas sensible *lo mira con risas*  
>Link TP: pensé que me odiaba.<br>Zeruda: jamás te odiaría, tonto.  
>Ike: Si Link, no seas tan nena…<br>Midna: creo que Ike es genial… siempre diciendo cosas tan bonitas sobre Link  
>Zeruda: Lo sé *ambas suspiran*<br>Link FD: apuesto a que en modo mascara súper guay soy más lindo verdad Zeruda?  
>Zeruda: Young! Si no fueras joven seria tu esposa. *Desangrándose nasalmente*<br>Midna, Lana, Link y Ike: LOLICONERA?  
>Todos: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de: Tolerancia, ¿Cuánto podrá soportar Link?<p>

Link TP: Soy demasiado tolerante. No olviden comentar chicas y chicos, alguna sugerencia, reclamos... aunque se advirtieron los SPOILERS... todo sera bien recibido por Lana y la autora del fic. -wo

¡Matta ne! ¡Mina-san!


	2. Catacumbas

Zeruda: Hola mina-san, Hylians, zoras, gorons, dekus, kokiris  
>Link OofT: presente<br>Zeruda: no eres un kokiri. *Link OofT se va llorando*  
>Lana: Como están *guiña un ojo*<br>Link TP: Pareces miku hatsune.  
>Midna: cierto…<br>Lana: ¡No! tontos, tengo estilo japonés, es solo eso.  
>Link TP: hum*toma su barbilla de modo pensante*… pareces *señala con la otra mano*<br>Ike: COMIDA… ALGUIEN TIENE  
>Link TP: eres un glotón *le da un golpe en la cabeza*<br>Zeruda: deja a Ike-kun *mira feo a Link*  
>Link TP: tengo hambre Zerudita-chan<br>Zeruda: *lo mira* a pues… que bien.  
>Midna: Zeruda… eres mi heroína<br>Lana: ZeLink… para que existe *se va triste*

Lana: RubyLRed *guiña el ojo* agradesco en nombre de la autora del fic tu review. Mando besos *sonrie*

Aclaraciones:  
>-Los personajes son propiedad de NINTENDO y los creadores de la saga Zelda.<br>_-cursiva es pensamiento.  
><em>**-negritas = diálogos de la ayudante.  
><strong>_**-negritas con cursiva y en mayúsculas es importante**_  
>-Subrayado entre "diagonales" = Lugares /  
>- Diálogos con diagonal baja (_) son lo que Link escucha… ya saben percepción animal.<p>

Lana: ¡Advertencia! HAY SPOILERS, cada capítulo alguien diferente dirá las advertencias. Por cierto… la imagen fue sacada de una screen shot, ósea una toma (foto) del juego… desde la NINTENDO wii. Todos sus derechos son de NINTENDO.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tolerancia-<strong>

Capitulo 1: Catacumbas.

-**Te lo digo si eres capaz de llagar hasta aquí. ¡Ji, ji, ji! –**me saludo con su pequeña mano y luego bostezo, como si todo fuese tranquilidad, claro, para ella sí….

* * *

><p>-¿<em>Cómo? <em>–Dije para mí _–Rayos… se supone que debo salir… pero… no sé cómo. –_rodea por toda esa pequeña "jaula" por así decirlo… era lobo encerrado… literalmente…

Había paja, una cadena en la pared, telarañas, un tipo de ventana… pero muy arriba… los barrotes... y una caja medio rota…

-¿**Qué pasa?, ¿no puedes?, ¡venga, vamos! –**la mire con mala gana y seguí buscando. –**Deberías buscar algún **_**AGUJERO **_**si no puedes romper los barrotes. En las celdas… prisioneros… ya sabes. Son lugares en los que a la gente le gusta hacer agujeros, así que debe de haber alguno. ¡Seguro!**

Minuto a minuto comencé a frustrarme, luego por impulso rompí la caja… y ahí… en esa estúpida caja había un maldito agujero y tierra removida... así que, más lógico que nada, me dispuse a escarbar y salí por el mismo.

En el instante en el que salí no vi a aquella figura… mire a todas partes y de un segundo a otro salió de la nada y se monto en mi espalda.

-¡_HEY! BAJATE DE AHÍ ARRIBA –_me enoje un poco y comencé a moverme de un lado a otro y en círculos. Trate de morderla pero no alcanzaba.

**-Caray, veo que eres menos tonto de lo que parecías.**

_-ha, ha… muy graciosa._

**-me gustas. Te ayudare a salir de aquí… -**me acaricio… no pude hacer nada más que dejarme llevar. –**A cambio tendrás que obedecerme sin reprochar. –**En ese momento tomo mi oreja, fuertemente, ahora si había perdido lo que me quedaba de dignidad. –**si necesitas algo… solo llámame.**

_-claro… como si lo necesitara, monstruo…_

**-Solo fingía no escucharte… tonto perro.**

-¿_QUÉ_? –me enoje un poco… pues había estado dando vueltas un rato como idiota buscando una salida.

**-¿Entendido? Pues, venga lobito, ¡Vamos!...**

-¿_A donde se supone que tengo que ir? – _dije, ahora sabia que me escucharía.

-**venga, hacia adelante…**

Avance un poco, luego me encontré con una cadena extraña, seguí pero la salida estaba cerrada… la tipa me llamo.

-¿**ves esa cadena?… **

_-si… ¿qué tiene?_

De repente con su extraño cabello anaranjado tomo la cadena e hizo que la tomara con mi hocico… luego el peso de ambos hizo que se jalara y se abrió la salida.

-_¿PERO QUÉ…?_

**-Sorprendido de nuevo ¿eh?… no sabes lo que te espera.**

Seguí andando por ese estrecho corredizo. Llegue al final y vi una extraña luz color azul ella o lo que fuese rápidamente supo que no tenía idea de lo que era.

**-Oh vaya, vaya… ¿qué será esto? –**Me hizo detenerme – ¡**Ji, ji, ji! Te voy a enseñar algo interesante.**

_-¿Qué? Sabes, eres realmente aterradora…_

**-deja eso y escucha –**paro un segundo mientras pensaba un poco –** Ahora eres una bestia ¿verdad?... pues usa tu percepción animal, concéntrate y trata de mirar más allá de lo que aparenta el ambiente… así podrás ver lo que los humanos y hylians no pueden ver.**

_-¿de verdad? _–Quizá solo era una broma pesada de la tipa, sin embargo lo hice… -_concéntrate Link…-_pensé –_si lo podrás ver._

En segundos pude observar como un soldado con una lanza aterrado del miedo temblaba… se contraía en una esquina…

-**Ji, ji, ji… Ahora intenta escucharlo…**

_-¿¡esta muerto!? –_Ahora prácticamente me estaba muriendo de miedo.

_Me he alejado… lo suficiente. Ya… no corro… peligro… ¡Eso!, Ya no corro peligro. –decía el soldado.

-¿_enserio?...¿de qué rayos está hablando?… ¿por qué parece un espíritu?_

_ ¿Qué fue ese ruido?... ¡Que nada se me acerque!

_-Diosas… ¿acaso no es un soldado? Tiene un arma, no debería de temer... y ahora si… ¿me dirás dónde estamos? _

**-se paciente lobito Ji, ji, ji… Esa era el ALMA de un soldado. ¿Sera alguien de otro mundo? Ji, ji, ji…. Hay un montón de almas por aquí. A lo mejor te pueden dar algo de información…**

_-serás una… _-desde luego… eso no me parecía justo.

-**no estás acostumbrado a tu forma de lobo… así que cuando te encuentres con un enemigo, recuerda como luchabas siendo hylian.**

_-presiento que me dices eso… por esas cosas que están ahí ¿c-cierto? _– yo no tenía mucho miedo… en el bosque de Farone había muchos insectos gigantes… como las skullturas… así que me acostumbre, pero esto parecía una rata negra… sin cara… parecido a aquel monstruo de la "mascara" por así decirlo, sin embargo miniatura.

-**transformarte no te hace perder tu instinto para luchar.**

_-lo dices como si fuese lo más natural del mundo._

En cuanto vi a ese pequeño monstruo lo ataque, me sentí diferente pero igual… solo había saltado… como cuando daba tajos con la espada de madera… hacia adelante y salto… fue con el hocico así que en el momento sentí algo de asco.

**-¡mira! –**Señalo otra cadena – ¿**qué abrirá esta vez?**

Seguí andando, baje pues había una parte arriba y otra abajo, más amplia… había unos picos… también había cráneos… ¿por qué? No lo sé…

**-genial… eso no nos dejara pasar.**

_-oye… ¿esto es agua?_

**-no genio… es aire pero se siente como agua – **me miro… con mucho, mucho sarcasmo.

_-lo digo tonta… porque si de algún lugar llega podemos hacer que suba el agua… nadar y luego salir por ahí…_

**-vaya… ¿a donde crees que te estoy guiando?**

_-a la muerte…_

**-no… -**me miro con molestia –**pues casualmente hay un tipo de drenaje… sin embargo el agua es muy limpia para ser una alcantarilla… ¿te das una idea de donde estamos?**

_-no…- en realidad lo había pensado… guardias, celdas… pasadizos… esto tenía pinta de..._

**-lobito… hay una cadena, con ella podemos abrir el paso.**

Nuevamente con ayuda de su cabello naranja subí y jale la cadena. No lo esperaba, no subió nada el agua… de una de las paredes se abrió una reja, de ahí salió otra cosa negra… intento atacarnos, pero le di una mordida… y como si a nadie le importara la agite y la tire a un lado.

_-¡rayos! ¿Dónde se supone que…?_

**-¡bingo! –**Vio otra cadena y al lado un tipo de puerta que seguramente era lo que tapaba el agua.

_-¿Qué esperas?..._

Tomo la cadena de nuevo y la jalo, esta vez si había hecho subir el agua… subió hasta tocar mis patas entonces salte y nade… sentía diferente nadar así a como solía hacerlo.

Con el agua a ese nivel pude pasar al otro lado… y al pasar observe que había otra alma.

-**usa tu…**

_-eso es lo que hare…_

_ ¿Y esas **COSAS NEGRAS**? ¿De dónde habrán salido?

-**yo me pregunto lo mismo Ji, ji, ji**

La mire con extrañeza… esa risa se había oído notoriamente descarada.

_ ¡¿Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí?!

_-eso mismo me pregunto yo…_

Seguí andando…

_-¿ahora a donde? _

**-vayamos por todos los tesoros que estén aquí.**

_-¡hey! Ese no fue…_

**-quizá encontremos rupias –**sonrió…

_-Mi punto débil – _pensé –_bien… pero me quedare con algunas._

**-de acuerdo… sé por qué los Hylians y humanos sois unos avariciosos.**

**-**_mira quién habla, señorita vayamos por todos los tesoros._

A unos cuantos pasos había otra cadena… no falto la señorita "mini duende" en decir que la jalara. Ya que ahora parecía ser su mascota no tuve otra opción… solo ella podía decirme donde estaba y que me había pasado.

-**Bien… o tal vez no.**

_-¡bien! ¡Excelente! _-denotando sarcasmo de nuevo… había abierto otra de esas rejas y de ahí salieron dos pequeñas ratas negras… bueno monstruos… parecidos a las ratas pero… más feos.

-¿**qué esperas?… eres el lobo ¿no?**

_-¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? No sabes que antihigiénico es morder una cosa lo que sea…_

_-_**no me vengas con eso… **

-¡_SERAS...! –_la mire feo y resignado tuve que atacar a esas cosas…

No duro mucho la contienda, pues de una mordida morían fácilmente. Como si nada entre a aquel lugar de donde salieron ese par, solo había una caja, que procedí a romper y de ahí salieron cinco rupias.

**-parece que no hay muchas cosas –**frunció el ceño.

_-de modo que puedo continuar ¿verdad?_-le dije algo decepcionado.

-**si –**Dijo del mismo modo que yo.

Trate de salir pero había un problema y cierta cosa montada sobre mi espalda cruzo las rejas del otro lado.

**-Ven hasta aquí –**dijo… de modo que no tenía más opciones tuve que buscar una solución.-**Arréglatelas para salir, yo te espero aquí.**

_-¡¿QUÉ?! N-NO… ESTO… sabes… te odio… _

**-hay cachorrito… ¿quién sabe dónde estamos y como salir?... quizá debería irme… y dejarte.**

_-¡NO!.. Buscare la maldita salida._

**-así me gusta **

**-**_Como desearía matarla _- eso pensé en el momento.

Trate de buscar, no había gran cosa… jale otra de esas cadenas pero nada paso. Jale otra cadena y aparecieron dos de esas cosas negras. Luego vi otra alma… decidí escucharla ¿por qué no?

_ ¿Qué son esos monstruos negros? ¡Nunca he visto nada parecido! –decía en una esquina, sentado.

_-debería ignorarlo… no puedo hacer nada por el… menos de esta forma, quizá le causaría mas temor._- me dispuse a jalar la ultima cadena, cerca de otro tipo de drenaje…

Al principio supuse que aumentaría el nivel de agua, pero… disminuyo.

_-¡¿Esto para que me sirve?! – _me moleste un poco pero de un segundo a otro me dispuse a buscar una salida… y luego recordé… **"En las celdas… prisioneros… ya sabes. Son lugares en los que a la gente le gusta hacer agujeros, así que debe de haber alguno. ¡Seguro!" **_– ¡lo tengo! Seguro que hay algún agujero debajo de donde había agua… esa ¡bruja!-_dirigí la marcha hacia donde estaba aquella cosa llamándome. _– ¡lo sabia! _

Al momento de avanzar pude ver un hoyo… me escabullí por él y salí por arriba.

Luego pude observar otro soldado, esta vez de menor tamaño, tomando su cabeza de forma graciosa y agachándola…

_Diosas… soy un simple soldado. Un soldado raso de buen corazón. ¡Que alguien me salve de estos **MONSTRUOS NEGROS! **¡Aaaaah!

Seguí andante hasta que la vi, con su enorme cabello naranja llamándome.

**-JI, ji, ji… Siento haberte hecho dar un rodeo, pero bien hecho.**

_-¿me estas tomando el pelo? Eso fue una maldita… ¡ah! Olvídalo… sigamos._

**-jajaja… eres muy divertido sabes. Oye no estás olvidado percibir ¿cierto? Las ánimas que moran por aquí son todas de soldados. ¡¿A que no sabes dónde estamos?! Ji, ji, ji.**

_-esto es muy molesto y cansado._

**-quieres salir de aquí… ¿no? ¡Pues vamos! ¡En marcha!**

Al correr a la siguiente sala, era toda cilíndrica… y había escaleras alrededor de la pared de forma ascendente.

Como estaña medio destruidas trate de saltar a un escalón, pero…

_-¡RAYOS! Como… lo intentare de nuevo._

**-este lugar está hecho un desastre.**

Al intentarlo de nuevo…

-**hay que se le va hacer… yo te enseño donde pisar y luego salta.**

Ella se alejo y luego yo salte… como si nada pase hasta el otro pedazo del escalón y por suerte no morí…

-¡_wow! ¿Cómo? –_sentí como mi cola se movía de un lado a otro… lo que le hizo soltar una risita,

**-magia…**

Salte de nuevo tres veces más… luego por una cuerda….

_-e-espera… no puedo…_

**-¡claro que sí!**

_-¡Aaaaah! Esto… eres una bruja…_

**-¿Miedo?**

_-¡Monstruo del mal!_

**-Otra parte por donde salir… mira lobito… vamos…** - de nuevo me indico donde saltar.

Salte… y salí por la ventana…

-**Ya sabes dónde estamos ¿cierto?**

_-tenía mis sospechas… lo de antes solo eran las catacumbas del…_

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Zeruda: Holii xD O: se que ya saben donde están, pero… los que ya no recuerden no lo sabrán así que ples no spoilers en los comentarios C:<br>Link smash: Saben… jamás pensé que lo que hacía era bueno, ahora creo que es el mejor trabajo del mundo… a ser un lobo y que una enanita me de órdenes.  
>Link TP: por qué chingaos todos me hacen bullyng? *se pone triste*<br>Midna: eres un tarado.  
>Lana: eres un tontito<br>Link OofT: Zerudita-chan ama a Ike  
>Young Link: soy más lindo que tú para Zeruda.<br>Zelda TP: Link… sobre la otra vez…  
>Link TP: no digas nada… es que… te am…<br>Ike: hey Zelda… una lucha?  
>Link TP: el destino me odia…*se va*<p>

Todos: MAttA NE! MINA-SAN!


End file.
